


Her Night

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, RIP, and girl horny fixes how she can, sometimes girl be horny as i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: This is her night.… She supposes it’s well spent.





	Her Night

“Aah… shit.”  
    _This hentai sucks_ , Yoshie thinks as her expression scrunches in distaste. It seriously does. Not necessarily due to the story—she supposes that, to some extent, it could work—but the animation itself is just something she can’t look at. Badly timed, repeated scenes, mismatched lip sync, anything that could be wrong, it is. And it annoys her. Probably way more than it actually should. In fact, it’s so bothersome that her fingers have stopped stroking due to how deconcentrated she’s become.   
    “Ugh.” frustrating. This is _seriously_ frustrating. Whenever she wants to relax, have some “me time”, it always ends up like this—before she can get to the good stuff, there’s always some tiny detail, some minor inconvenience that manages to spike up either her anxiety or her anger; and whichever it is, it engrosses her so much that she entirely forgets what the original objective was. Yoshie’s eyebrows furrow as she keeps watching the crappy and questionable cartoon. _First of all, her tits are too big_ , she thinks, _second, there’s no actual way they can have sex in that position_ , her mind keeps going, listing details over details that are off and wrong and that ultimately end up completely ruining her mood. With an almost growled huff, Yoshie leans over her sitting position and closes the browser tab, letting her earphones fall out over her legs as she does. Then she returns sitting straight and crosses her arms over her chest.   
    I should really buy some stuff, she muses. Maybe some toys. Maybe something… consistent, to use less crude terms. “... But I can’t… how would I…” her mutters are almost immediately cut off by her slapping an hand over her mouth—no. No, don’t let paranoia drive you completely off. Okay, plan A did not work. But she can’t _not_ masturbate right now. She has been waiting days—maybe even weeks—for a night in which she’s completely free and not swamped with some art project or presentation or group work. This is her night. Since all the goukons she goes at end up being utter failures, this is how she needs to help herself, and for once, she wants to do it without having anxiety kill her before she even attempts it.   
    It’s definitely not the first time she’s masturbated. No, trying to count the times she’s done it would take up months. Yoshie is frustrated. Often. For many reasons. She thought, at first, that drawing alone could help lessen the weight of her own fears and pessimist mantras, but now that drawing has become one of those just mentioned weights, she has to resort to different methods, right? This is how survival works. (One way or another… whatever.)

Yoshie takes a moment to look down at herself. A crappy tank top, she notes as she lifts it, revealing a bland grey bra decorated with low quality lace, and crappy panties, which are mismatched from the upper wear; unlike her bra, they’re colorful and playful, pink with light yellow polka dots. Her hand lays near her groin as her legs are spread. This usually comes so easy to her. What’s up now? Did that stupid hentai really rile her up so much that she entirely got turned off? That can’t be it. She’s been torturing herself with the reminder of having to finger herself at least _once!_ all the way through the subway trip, if she really lost her mood just because of that… then this is fucking stupid.   
    “Uuuuuugh,” Yoshie groans, completely defeated and frustrated. This is when a fuck buddy would be good, her thoughts automatically spell out. “Yeah,” in response, she mutters out loud, “It seriously would be. God. Why am I such a loser? Not only have I got… zero friends,” the ones she considers friends probably don’t feel the same. “I also have zero sex appeal. Zero charm. Zero good personality, looks, _anything_ .” this is her night, and like most, she’s spending it throwing herself down. Again. For the umpteenth time. Annoying. She’s annoyed. Her face now merely showcases vague sadness, eyes trailing from her groin to the surroundings of her mediocre room, which is less messy than usual. There’s no point trying to look for something useful around here—it’s all stuff that could potentially harm her if she tried masturbating with it, probably. Maybe she could use a brush handle, but the brushes are in the bathroom, and it’s late, and she doesn’t feel like disturbing her mom’s well-earned rest. My fingers aren’t that small, she muses, on cue raising her hands for her to observe. Average at best. Two are enough to feel like the real thing, she guesses. Because she, well, has never seen nor felt how an actual penis is like—she can only assume. Porn can only give you so much knowledge.   
    “...” Yoshie sits on her bed, legs spread, arms by her sides, in utter silence. She wants to get off, but she’s not sure what to do exactly. Instead of focusing on what’s worrying her, she tries to think of a practical way to at least get started: a list. Yes! This can work. This should work. Maybe if she follows some steps, she’ll be able to achieve what she wants, and then the turmoil that’s bothering her stomach will finally stop haunting her. So,

“First things first,” she mutters, and in a swift motion, Yoshie takes off her panties, dropping them on the floor. Her groin is suddenly hit with a breath of cold air, but it doesn’t deter Yoshie, who instead proceeds to confidently lean a bit over to get a good glance. Her hands also snake closer to the area, which is, at first touch, considerably hotter than she would have imagined. _Huh._   
    “Maybe that hentai actually worked,” while she visuals were incredibly appalling, she has to admit that the sound department wasn’t… bad. With the moans and the slapping sounds— “Hm.” thinking about that was enough to make her clench, if only a bit. “Oh,” she has an idea.   
    Quickly her earphone jack is inserted into her phone, on which she immediately looks for the same hentai she had been watching before. A tap or two and she’s at the scene—the _fucking_ scene—only then does she put in her earphones. Admittedly, she’s a little nervous. She wonders if this will work.

It doesn’t take much for it to hit her, against all her expectations. As she had observed before, the voice acting and the sounds are very—very _— very_—well made, “Huh…” and the more she keeps listening, the more do her walls keep automatically clenching. This is new. She has to keep in a noisy breath the moment her finger slides across her labia, already feeling the wetness through that motion, and the moment she spreads herself she can’t help but lean a bit further to look. _Wet_ , Yoshie notes, almost as if she’s not the one getting incredibly aroused here. _So very_ —“Hhah,” (her index slides across her entrance all the way to her clitoris) _— wet _ . Shit. This was a good idea. A fucking great idea.   
    It’s getting a little difficult to breathe, which… is usually a good sign. The more she keeps sliding, the more she can feel her fingers getting more and more damp with each stroke, which all feel incredibly okay—alright, they feel good, but she supposes it’s because of the slick situation that’s going on. It’s probably still not enough lubricated to slip a finger in, she thinks, so this means she can concentrate herself more on getting closer,   
    “Hhng…” a grand idea, Yoshie reckons as she begins insisting more on her clit, which has obviously increased size since when she started. In general, her vagina is incredibly warm, which is a nice sensation, and which motivates her enough to keep going. For some reason, being also able to see this—the real deal—is of help as well. Added to these sounds _— Kyaa! You’re… you’re so big! Aah, you’re literally tearing my walls apart, please… please don’t stop! Please, keep pounding into me!_—excluding the dialogue, which merely incites a grunt out of her—this is good. Yes. Yes, _this_ is her night. _This_ is how it should go. “Haaah,” this is how it should go and it feels really good, Yoshie thinks, not even truly realizing that she’s slowly slipping in that state of mind where you’re just so damn needy that you need to come at all costs; as is her index finger which, after sticking it in her mouth to dampen it further, is boldly slipped inside her entrance. Her legs begin trembling due to the sensation, but Yoshie isn’t entirely satisfied. Now here comes the fun part.   
    She could continue rubbing her clit. She _could_ . But because she likes being mean to herself, Yoshie is going to keep relying on the audio and her finger only. After slowly inserting it, she takes on a slow pace; not agonizingly slow, but enough to make her own guts twist in haste, enough to feel herself clenching in anguish in hopes to make it, someway, go faster. Her mind is still lucid, however. She’s not so desperate yet. “Shit,” she mutters, gulping as her hand keeps building speed the more she keeps going. In and out, in and out, the wet, slapping sounds of the hentai almost synchronized with the ones she’s making—in the middle of a short and quick burst, another finger unconsciously (?) slips in, causing her to let out a sharp, high-pitched exhale ( _“HaAh...!”_ ) her hips bucking and struggling as her entrance stretches to accommodate the now larger sensation. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, this feels so damn perfect—

She’s close, she can feel it, she can hear it. It’s been a bit since the video stopped: all Yoshie can hear is the sound her own fingering is making and her own ragged breaths, that are all more or less similar to whines—she’s trying to suppress them to not be too noisy. Her face is wholly red, she knows it, and she’s fairly sure she has a terrible, disgusting expression going on; but at the same time she doesn’t quite care. Is she perverted for having fun? For feeling good like this? Then fine, she’s a pervert, she’s disgusting, and yada yada yada. Her negative thoughts rush through her mind in this speed-up pattern, too confused and quick for her to give them much attention, as her mind is focused on one thing only.  
    “Ffffuck,” she’s using her other hand to help herself now, after having wetted it with her saliva, fingers quickly rubbing at her sensitive nub with a pace similar to her own thrusting, which is becoming quicker and quicker by the seconds. That sound—that sound—she’s obsessed with hearing it well. She needs to hear it to keep going, because she can feel a cool sensation coming closer, it’s closer it’s closer go faster _faster faster I’m —I’m—_

“ _— hhgnng! _ ”   
    Before she can truly process it, Yoshie climaxes, her walls spasming and clenching as she lets, for a moment, her fingers stay inside her vagina. It’s warm, Yoshie thinks, much too fatigued to really think straight. With a slow gesture her fingers are taken out to then be brought in front of her face. Her cum covers them till their base, and there’s a lot. There’s probably even more down there, she thinks, panting softly as her proper consciousness slowly begins to regain control. This is her night.   
    … She _supposes_ it’s well spent.   
    “Aaaah, God…” Yoshie groans, keeping the liquid-covered hand far from her sheets in order to not dirt them as she gets off the bed, “... I really gotta clean up now,” and that means she will have to go to the bathroom, only to risk waking her mom. “Sigh… Whatever.”   
    At least she’ll be able to go through tomorrow without feeling uselessly horny all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my OCs just be horny but considering most of them don't have stable ships what can a girl do? masturbate of course :/  
> This is awkwardly written and edited and corrected but HEY IT MAKES SENSE. IT'S A THING. A VERY EMBARRASSING THING, BUT ONE NONETHELESS.
> 
> feat. my OC Yoshie, who I've already introduced in the drabble "Awkward" from about eons ago.


End file.
